random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
(Fanfiction) The Penguin Hero
This is a Club Penguin fanfiction about an 11 year old penguin, April Ross, getting superpowers from a bomb. She learns an important lesson in the end. Prologue A young penguin walks into the store with her mother. She finds a $10 lego set. She asks her mother to buy it for her, but when she turns around, she sees she's flirting with the toy shop guy. A ticking noise is heard and it explodes, and fate chose her to become a temporary superhero. This is her story. Chapter One - A Hero In Discovery An 11 year old named April walked in a toy shop with her mom, Scarlet. She found a lego set for only $10. She asks if her mom can buy it for her, but she turned around to see her mom didn't answer her, even if she asked "Mom? Can you buy this for me?" because she was flirting with the toy shop guy. April shrugs and puts it back, then something completely hidden is ticking loudly. Thinking it was a bug, she just rolled her eyes. But, the whole toy shop exploded, but luckily her mom, her, and the toy shop dude all survived, but the toy shop guy and her mom both had injuries. "Mom?" asks April, as she struggles to get up. "Ow!" she cries. "I hurt!" little did she know that fate chose HER, only 11 years old, to become a superhero. Chapter 2 - Let's Get Ready To Rumble! April was walking down the street, and she found a poster at the local ice cream shop. It said this: "Do you have what it takes to defeat The Warcraft in a WRESTLING MATCH FOR BIG LEAGUES? IF YOU TRIUMPH, YOU COULD WIN $800,000,000!" If she defeated the wrestler Charlie "The Warcraft" Strickland, she would apparently win $800,000,000. She thought that if she could win she could help with the medical bills for her mother and the toy shop guy. So, she entered. When she entered and saw Charlie, he looked at small little April and he just laughed. But Charlie would actually be very, very wrong to do so. "AND LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRUMBLE!" the host said, screaming from a surround sound microphone. April clenched her fists and smirked at Charlie. ''With my new superpowers, I could beat him! ''she thought. She stepped up to the court. She hit him with such force that she almost broke his leg. She was then awarded the money, and donated the money to the hospital that was holding her mom and the toy shop guy. Chapter 3 - Fame and Fortune A week had passed and the story of April beating Charlie was all over the news. April earned millions of dollars. She then only cared about herself and would show off how rich she was. Many people did not like this, but April just didn't care, flaunting her cash everywhere she went. She got a call that someone was robbing a bank, but she didn't give a flying flamingo. Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Random Stories Category:Stuff by TechnologyPookie Category:Club Penguin